A fuser assembly in a printer can be used to heat and pressure bond toner onto media passing through the fuser assembly. Examples of factors that can affect adequate fixing of toner onto media include the relative speed of media going through the fuser assembly, fuser temperature and toner density needed on the media. For example, lower fuser temperatures are typically used for slower printing speeds, and conversely, relatively higher fuser temperatures are typically used for faster printing speeds. The fuser temperature and printing speed can be determined based on the contact time needed for a fuser to melt the toner that is then bonded onto the media. Generally, higher fuser temperatures result in increased emission of volatile organic compounds (VOCs). In order to reduce VOCs, the fuser temperature can be reduced, which however results in reduced print speed, which is needed to properly fuse toner to the media. These factors can impact a printer's throughput.